


There Is in Truth No Beauty in Aloneness

by floriish



Series: TOS extra scenes [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e05 Is There in Truth No Beauty?, Extended Scene, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floriish/pseuds/floriish
Summary: Another short extension of a scene, this time the one when Spock enteres after recovering from the fusion with Ambassador Kollos in the episode 'Is There in Truth No Beauty?'.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: TOS extra scenes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	There Is in Truth No Beauty in Aloneness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Kirk/Spock at the back of my mind, but it can very well be read as Kirk&Spock too.

Kirk and Doctor McCoy waited somewhat impatiently for Miranda to fix what the unfortunate incident with Ambassador Kollos caused. Jim was pacing across the Doctor’s office, as usually in these kinds of situations when he couldn’t really do anything to help. Finally, Spock entered, visibly drained. Bones and Kirk rushed to help him get into the chair. 

‘Spock.’ Jim felt the need to vocally reassure himself that the man was actually his friend. And he was okay.

‘You look like you've paid a visit to the devil himself.’

After they sat the Vulcan down the Captain briefly left to check if Miranda was with him, if she was alright too. But when he didn’t find her in the nearest corridor he decided to go back and make sure that Spock really recovered.

He came to the desk and bended a bit to face him.

‘Spock.’ he said his name again, more softly this time. ‘Are you alright?’

‘I believe my condition significantly improved from what it was approximately an hour ago.’ he answered and Jim and Bones glanced at each other and both sighed quietly in relief.

‘Say, why didn’t you stay in sickbay? We would have come to you, you know that.’ the Doctor asked the only appropriate question a doctor would ask seeing someone in this condition.

‘I-’ the Vulcan looked down on the desk for a moment. The events from the bridge quickly rushed back to his memory.

He remembered the feeling of being fused with Kollos. How... different it was in his own body, in his own mind. But most importantly, he remembered very specifically the Ambassador’s words.

_But most of all, the aloneness. You are so alone. You live out your lives in this shell of flesh. Self-contained, separate. How lonely you are. How terribly lonely._

But it was just for a short moment. He raised his gaze back to the men in the office. He looked Jim in the face and said quietly.

‘I did not wish to be alone.’

Kirk’s expression softened. He gave his friend a small, warm smile.

‘I understand.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently watching TOS and I have this headcanon where I imagine something like extra scenes, and basically I like to explore Spock and Kirk's relationship a bit more in my head, so I thought to share. I may continue this little series if I feel inspired.
> 
> Please note that English isn't my first language, so I will be grateful for any comments and corrections regarding language or style or anything, basically.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or characters in this universe, of course, and I'm not making any profit on this piece of writing. Do not repost anywhere without my permission.


End file.
